


Follow the Path

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ducks, F/M, Fluff, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Matt sends Alex on a scavenger hunt.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Follow the Path

_ Follow the path til the end.  _

_ Walk three steps then turn left.  _

_ Avoid the duck pond but follow the quacking til you get to the other side.  _

_ You’ll know what you’re looking for when you get there I promise. _

Okay now these directions were becoming absurd. SHe’d gone along with this game all morning. She’d gone to the grocer, to their favorite coffee shop. She’d visited the garden where they had their first date, the museum where he’d kissed her behind the Rodin, (much to the chagrin of the guard). She’d even gone round her sister’s and now here she was in Surrey of all places, SURREY. 

Surrey, one hour outside of London (she’d been lucky there was no traffic on a Tuesday afternoon). Surrey, 50 km from their London flat (She rather liked their flat and honestly wishes he was leading her back there). Surrey, in a park down the road from her parents, following inane instructions about ducks and ponds. She was about to give up and just call him when the quacking started. 

“Matt? What is this?” Alex stared in awe as she came upon a row of her favorite people in the world. Her parents, her sisters, her nieces and nephews, her best friend Jen, and even Sal was there standing next to her sweet sweet Matt. 

“Quacking?” Alex asks through giggly tears as she approaches Matt. 

“Well, I couldn’t very well play a love song now could I?” He kisses her softly as Sal presses pause on he ipod. 

“That would’ve just have ruined the surprise,” he says as he gets down on one knee.


End file.
